


The Party

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Supportive Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: Today is Alec’s birthday, his first since he started dating Magnus. Naturally, Magnus wants to make it special. Everything’s ready for the party this evening, and after much searching, Magnus has found the perfect outfit. He’s prepared for every eventuality... except Alec getting so distracted by the sight of him that he wants to cancel the event.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [beautiful Magnus](http://mariemarion.tumblr.com/post/164953728506/someone-call-an-ambulance-theres-gonna-be-an) by mariemarion!
> 
> Beta’d by [stupidnephilimlove](https://stupidnephilimlove.tumblr.com/). THANK YOU! You made it a million times better! (Check out her super fluffy [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove) \- they make my heart explode!)
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://irisphryneadler.tumblr.com/)!

After a month of shopping for exactly the right outfit for Alec’s birthday party, Magnus finds it. He tugs on the band collar shirt and does up the ornate brass buttons, pulling on fitted pants of the same light tan. He adds a long overcoat in shimmering white with gold lapels. It hugs his body, then flares out, swirling as he moves and flashing glimpses of the gold lining. The addition of a long chain of warm amber beads with gold accents adds the dramatic final touch. _It’s perfect_ , he thinks, as he admires himself in the mirror.

-

It’s Alec’s first birthday since they’ve been together, and Magnus is determined to make it a day to remember. Playing to his strengths, he’s organised a party. Alec has agreed to the event, but Magnus knows he doesn’t want a full-on bash, so Magnus has kept it simple. The loft is elegantly and tastefully decorated. Magnus has ordered plenty of top-shelf alcohol and planned a fantastic menu with this evening’s chef. On this occasion, the excess and luxury will stay behind the scenes. The partygoers will only see quality alcohol and incredible food. Most importantly, all the people Alec cares about will be there.

And now, at last, everything is ready. The invitations have been sent, the RSVPs received. Magnus stands in the middle of the loft, hands on his hips, and surveys his handiwork. The ceiling is awash with colourful strips of brocade, a nod to the first gift Alec ever gave Magnus, and small rice paper lanterns seem to float in mid-air, lending a soft luminescence to the scene. For all the extravagant and expensive gifts he’s given Alec, it’s the simple things that bring Alec the most joy, so Magnus has placed tasteful arrangements of wildflowers around the loft.

Magnus checks the time. The chef and bartender will be here soon to start their preparations. He’s ready (and looks amazing, if he does say so himself), and Alec should be home any time now to relax a little and get ready before the party.

As Magnus finishes triple-checking everything, there’s a knock on the door. He’s fairly certain it’s Alec, which brings an extra swing to his hips as he walks over to the door, and he adds an extra flourish to the movement with which he opens it.

It is Alec, who steps forward with a smile on his face as Magnus opens the door. Magnus smiles back, so caught up in the wash of emotion he feels at seeing his boyfriend that, for a second, he doesn’t notice that Alec has stopped dead in his tracks, his face frozen. After a long moment, voice rough, Alec says, “Cancel the party.”

Magnus had been enjoying Alec’s reaction, even preening a little, assuming Alec was admiring his appearance, but now he’s taken aback. His smile turns to worry. Maybe he misunderstood. _Is something wrong? Did Alec forget about the party? Is it another Greater Demon? Or is it something worse?_ He glances behind himself for a second, seeing the decorated loft. _Did I overdo it with the decorations? Does he hate it? Did I get the flowers wrong?_

He forces himself to breathe. Once. Twice. Preparing himself for whatever the answer may hold before he asks, “Why, Alexander, what’s wrong?”

Alec looks intense, his face deadly serious as he replies, “We’re going to be... busy.”

Magnus has a split second of understanding, relief flooding through his body, before Alec launches himself at Magnus and kisses him, hands strong and sure as he reaches for Magnus’ hips and pulls Magnus’ body against his own. And this… this is something Magnus has never gotten used to.

At first, Alec was so timid and hesitant, asking permission before any and every action. It’s taken months of repeatedly telling Alec that he has every right to touch Magnus, that Magnus _wants_ him to, and that if, for some reason, Magnus doesn’t want him to, Magnus will tell him. So, whenever Alec is straightforward and direct about what he wants, whenever he reaches out and touches Magnus without trepidation, it never fails to make Magnus go weak at the knees. _He’s come a long way, this Shadowhunter of mine._

They kiss each other breathless, then pull back just a little, foreheads meeting, their breath mingling in the space between them. Alec doesn’t let go, just holds Magnus close. His hands are in constant motion, running over the fabric of Magnus’ overcoat - palms smoothing over his chest, fingertips brushing at the gold of his lapels - as though he can’t help himself.

“You drive me crazy. You know that, right?” Alec’s voice is low and hoarse, and he swallows as he looks down at Magnus’ outfit.

Magnus steps back and spins in a slow circle before stepping into Alec’s arms again. He flutters his eyelashes dramatically as he looks at Alec. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and exactly how it’s affecting Alec.

“You like?”

Alec huffs out a barely audible groan.

“Gods, yes, Magnus. It’s- _you’re_ beautiful.”

It’s not just the words. It’s the awe in his face and the love in his voice, and Magnus has to kiss him for that.

-

It turns out Alec was completely serious about wanting to cancel the party. He’s entranced by Magnus in these clothes. He keeps kissing Magnus while he’s trying to explain why they really should go ahead with the event. And with Alec’s lips leaving a trail of heat down his neck, fingers ghosting across his ear cuff, Magnus is finding it difficult to remember why anything could be more important than this.

A few delightful minutes later, though, Magnus insists on a modicum of space between them. He shakes his head to clear it, remembering. He studies Alec’s face, currently sporting the most adorable puppy dog eyes Magnus has ever seen, and steels himself.

“No. We can’t cancel the party. It’s your party, and you deserve to be celebrated by the people who love you.”

“You know I don’t care about parties,” Alec groans, reluctant to agree to anything that puts an end to their current activities.

“Alexander. First of all, I put a lot of time and effort into this party, so it would be a fucking great party. Secondly, I honestly don’t care if we cancel the whole thing. I just want to make sure that’s what you really want.” Magnus’ tone is light, but he’s serious. “Finally, I’m not going anywhere. I’m not exactly immune to your charms either - not even close - but we have all the time in the world to be together.” A smile plays at the corner of his mouth as he continues, “I’ll be right here, in this damn outfit you love so much, after the party.”

As Magnus finishes his speech, Alec looks at him, his surprise tinged with dismay.

Alec is nodding as he says, “No, you’re right. Honestly, I’d forgotten you planned the party - I forgot just about everything, including my own name, when I saw you in those clothes! But I know any party you’ve planned for me will be perfect. And I know you’ve got everything set up and everyone coming soon, so it would be pretty complicated to cancel last minute. I really do want to see all my friends. I’m just nervous about being the center of attention. You know that’s not really my thing.”

“Really, love? Because you’re always the center of _my_ attention, and you don’t seem to mind that.” Magnus says. He’s teasing, but he can hear the affection in his own voice loud and clear.

Alec’s face is vulnerable and a little awestruck as he looks at Magnus.

“Y-you’ve never called me that before.”

Magnus’ eyebrows go up in surprise.

“What? Love? I’m sorry. I won’t do it again if you don’t like it.”

Alec puts a finger to Magnus’ lips.

“Don’t you dare apologise. I think it’s my new favourite.”

Magnus puts his hands on his hips.

“Alexander, everything I call you is your new favourite.”

Alec rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Well... yeah. Because they’re all things _you_ call me. And you’re _my_ favourite.”

Magnus is still astonished when Alec says things like this, still caught off-guard by the warmth that spreads through his veins like molten gold. Maybe someday this will get old, but today is not that day.

Magnus’ eyes are soft as he looks at Alec.

“You’re my favourite too, love.”

-

A knock sounds, and they turn to see the chef and bartender standing awkwardly in the doorway, looking everywhere but at them. Alec and Magnus look at each other and burst out laughing as they realise the door’s been open this whole time, and they’ve been too distracted to notice. They might be embarrassed if they weren’t so busy grinning at each other like fools.

Alec goes to get changed as Magnus waves at the chef and bartender to come in. As he leads them inside to get them oriented, he catches sight of himself in a mirror. His flawless look is disheveled, his hair and clothes rumpled, his face heated, but he finds he doesn’t care. Knowing he looks how he feels - thoroughly loved - just makes the smile on his face even broader.

-

The party is a resounding success. The food and drink are excellent and plentiful, the music sets the perfect mood, and everyone has a wonderful time.

Magnus straightened his clothes and smoothed his fingers through his hair before the guests arrived, but he couldn’t bring himself to do any more to erase Alec’s handiwork. It’s a hundred percent worth it just for how it makes him feel. Plus, every time he looks over at Alec during the party, Alec’s eyes are on him, full of pride and affection as always, but with an extra intensity and promise. Magnus is eager, as always, to be alone with Alec, but as he told Alec earlier, he’s not going anywhere. Besides, he’s enjoying the heat in Alec’s eyes and the way he keeps glancing over at Magnus like he just can’t help it. _Nothing wrong with a little anticipation._

-

Magnus breathes out a sigh of relief as he closes the door behind the last guest. _It’s done, and it went well... this time._ He closes his eyes for a moment at the thought of his disastrous last event, still unable to shake the image of Alec falling from the balcony, then heads into the bedroom and kicks off his shoes. He’s standing in front of the bureau, about to take off his jewelry, when he looks up at the mirror in front of him and sees Alec enter the room. He smiles at Alec in the mirror, a little tired but full of happiness.

“Did you have a good time, love?” As he says it for the umpteenth time today, Magnus’ heart gives a little jump. He’d be lying if he said this term of endearment wasn’t fast becoming one of his favourites as well.

Alec smiles, and it’s so open and genuine that Magnus’ heart aches.

“I did. Thank you for planning everything. And for talking me out of cancelling it earlier. I’m so glad we did that.”

Magnus smiles back at him, heart full. At the party, Alec had seemed so carefree, laughing and talking with his friends and family like, for once, life was simple and good. Magnus had decided on the spot that he loved seeing Alec like this, and he’d resolved to throw Alec an even better party next year.

“So am I.”

Magnus takes off his ear cuff and sets it in a jewelry dish. Alec walks up behind him and puts his arms around Magnus’ waist, resting his chin lightly on Magnus’ shoulder as he leans into Magnus’ body. Magnus turns to look at him, his eyes twinkling as he gently presses his mouth to Alec’s, then turns back to the mirror to take off his necklace. He’s worrying at his cufflinks when Alec murmurs into his ear.

“Magnus. I just want to say, you’re stunning. No matter what you’re wearing.” Magnus’ smile spreads soft and slow across his face as Alec continues, his voice troubled, “I-I just didn’t want you to think that, uh, because I like this outfit so much that, uh, your other clothes aren’t amazing or that I don’t think you’re-”

Magnus turns in Alec’s embrace, loops his arms around Alec’s neck, and presses his lips to Alec’s, brief and firm, to stop that thought in its tracks.

“Alexander. Love. I love you for saying that, but I am fully aware of how fabulous I am. And you show me every day how much you agree.”

Alec laughs, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Magnus’ briefly. He’s still chuckling when he raises his head to look at Magnus.

“Okay. Just to be clear, though. You’re fucking gorgeous. You amaze me every day with your beauty. And though I love your clothes and your hair and your makeup and all of that, it’s so much more than that. It’s who you are. And I love you.”

“And I love you, my Alexander. You’re my rock, my strength. Your integrity and fearlessness astound me, and seeing you still takes my breath away. After so many years, I never thought I’d love again. You’re more than I could ever have dreamed of, my love.”

Magnus leans forward, closing the gap between them. The world narrows down until it’s just the two of them, and they are infinite.

-

At the next Downworld Council meeting, Alec seems to be having trouble staying focused. Afterwards, Luke asks Magnus what’s going on with Alec. Magnus runs a finger down the gold of his lapel before airily replying that he has no earthly idea.


End file.
